Kass's Wild Side
by Savage Nick
Summary: What would happen if Kass turns crazy and would anybody view him as friend or a foe? Find out. LOTS OF GORE and mild swearing.
1. When Pranking Goes Wrong

**Alright** , **since I'm such a bird character type. I decided to make a Zelda horror fanfic but like usual, it will get brutal with some chapters and please if you feel free to write some nice reviews or you could follow me here .**

 **Soundtrack: Blood Bag from Mad Max Fury Road (2015).**

Kass was in his room sharpening his kukri (which is a knife) with a special stone. The Rito bird was testing it out on a pig that he already killed, he had it strapped onto a ceiling. He casts it out and swipes it across as it cuts through it like a sheet of paper.

He wipes the pig blood off with a cloth before sticking it back in a sheath on his belt.

He heard a knock on his door which this pissed him off because usually its those teenagers in his village pranking him.

"When I catch you, you're going to pay, and it will be very unpleasent!" The Rito said.

Keep in mind, the teens are 18.

"Come on man this is getting old, we've never seen him before." One of them said.

"I know but if we get to the point where he sees us, we will get a good look at him, now do you have that bucket of water that we can dump on his face, because we will need it." The other one said to the one on the right as he was holding a firecracker.

He lights it and they all hid in a bush except for the one with the bucket of water which was actually filled with acid. as it shot off into Kass's window and the Rito looked over and saw an explosion.

His room started to catch on fire and he grabbed his kukri and ran down as fast as he could in panic.

The fire caught up with the bird and it trailed up on his back, he screams and flails around to put it out which made it worse. He hacks the door open with one chop and ran out, the teen with the bucket splashes it on the bird's face to put the fire out.

Kass lets out a scream of pain as the acid was sizzling on his right face.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST PUT ON THERE?!" One of them asked.

"Water." He answered.

The Rito was getting swallowed up by the flames as he was covering his face as his blue feathers on his face were melting away from the acid.

"HOLY SHIT! That's what you call "A Firebird!" One of them shouted while laughing a little as they all saw the bird running towards the lake while the flames were swallowing him.

The teen puts the bucket down as a little drop of acid splashed on his foot causing him to yelp as it sizzled and rushed over to the other two.

He dove in which made a huge splash and it was all calm but they saw his house engulfed in flames.

"What did you do?!" One of them said as he grabbed him by his shirt and lifting him up.

The house collapsed and they were shook to their core in fear now.

They all walked to the lake to see if the poor rito was okay.

"Sir, um…we're really sorry we did this to you." The prank leader apologized.

The water stopped bubbling for a few seconds until the bird sprung out in front of them.

"WHAT THE-!" One of them said in horror but got cut off by the sound of a log rolling towards the lake.

half of the bird's face was completely melted off, revealing his skull with some flesh hanging off.

"YOU!" Kass spoke in a deep tone filled with rage.

"I'm so sorry please, don't hurt me. Please!" One said as he began to cry.

The rito approaches the teen that had dunked acid on him, he snatches the bucket and grabs the teen by his head, forces his jaw open with his big hand and doused it with the acid.

He was kicking and twitching as Kass continued draining the acid into him, his mouth began bubbling out foam and steam as his insides were being cooked. His mouth foam turned to blood as the rito was still pouring the acid down his throat.

The bird looked at the other two with that horrifying skull face as he was still pouring down the acid into the prankster's throat.

The rito bird was almost empty with the acid as the poor victim's stomach was burning a massive hole from the acid cooking.

The bucket is empty and he was dead.

The two were just too afraid to move now.

Kass trots over to the other one as he picks up the kukri, he picks him up by his feet and held him upside down while he was kicking and screaming.

"PUT MY FRIEND DOWN!" The last one barked out but the rito bird didn't listen.

He level his kukri blade with his neck and then gives it a fast chop as his head fell off and rolled into the lake. He tosses the body behind him and slowly approaches the last one and slowly sinks the knife into his clavical as blood oozed out of it and was dead.

The rito has his time now, so he wanders off into the woods.


	2. The Story Of Kass

**Just to let you know that I have not played Zelda but this is how the characters are in my view so please don't criticize me about them but please feel free to write good reviews if you want, and also some chapters will be short because I was having a writers block.**

"Anybody want to tell some scary stories?" One of them asked," Ohhhhh, I would like to hear one." The other one answered.

"Alright, back in the Rito Village, there was a macaw rito named Kass, he was friendly and played his accordion alot while singing tunes. But one night a group of teens went to his house launching fireworks, one of them shot off and went into his room setting everything on fire.

The only tool he had was a kukri knife, he came rushing down chopping the door so he could get out but it was too late, half of his face was burned off showing his hideous look. His skull was exposed.

At his funeral people went to gather around holding candles in memory of him but they didn't know that his body wasn't there!

People would go to his house to talk to his spirit but they never came back because he would brutally murder them using his knife. They were found in the sheds chopped up into pieces, torn apart and mutilated.

But when they see him, his horrifying look is what made them shit themselves and when you see him there is no hope for you. He will stalk you until you go insane and kill yourself or he will kill you. He will also appear in your dreams."

"That was scary!" The other said while shook to the core.

"I'll be right back I have to take a piss." A villager said as he got up.

"Alright be right back!"

"Is he real? I'm scared to stay here now." The female asked him.

"No, he's not real." He said to her.

 **Just for a hint: Kass is undefeatable so he will appear alot in these chapters, I'm changing out the whole story so that way I can make it better.**


	3. It's Him!

**Some chapters especially at the end will get dark very quick so don't get offended. I do not own Zelda, they belong to Nintendo.**

 **Song: Hall Of The Witch Queen by Nox Arcana (continued.)**

The villager went by the lake and found a tree to piss on, he unzips his pants and golden water flowed out. Letting out a moan of relief he gazed up and saw Kass's house, his eyes widened and he stopped pissing. He slowly walked to it to make sure that it wasn't a tree that was in disguise.

A whoosh noise was heard as it went by him.

"What was that?" He asked clearly terrified as he looked around, it darted by him again, "No way I'm out of here." He said as he turned around but then bumped into a feathery figure.

As he looked up he gasped in horror, Kass. Standing there with that horrifying look, the rito pulls out a big knife resembled to a kukri. The blade was rusted and mixed with blood, whimpering the man ran as Kass followed him.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY?!" He cried out in terror. He looked behind him and Kass wasn't there, the man sighed with relief and thought it was all over until Kass came out from behind and grabs the man by the face and puts him in a necklock. The rito casts out his knife and puts right through his head, the blade penetrating his brain and came out through his throat killing him.

Blood poured out as Kass sinks it in deeper to where it stopped at the hilt of the knife, the rito slowly tilts his head up and gives an evil smile. He slowly removes the knife from the man's head as brain matter slid out, he cleans the blade off with a towel and then ties it around the man's neck as he hung his body on a tree.


	4. He's Real

**Song: Hall Of The Witch Queen (Still continued.)**

"I'm going to go check on him hopefully he's not screwing around." The man said.

"Can I come with you because I feel scared after that story about Kass?" She asked. "Alright yes."

They both got up and stretched themselves and walked off into the forest. It was nothing but darkness and they searched for hours " Thomas!" The man called out but no answer. "This is not the time for a prank!"

A hissing noise came behind the woman, causing her to jump out.

"What was that?"

"It's probably a snake." The man answered trying to calm her down.

They both stopped at their tracks as they heard footsteps stomping on the leaves, "Let's get out here I don't feel safe." The man said.

"For if that stupid story wasn't told I would have been this afraid!" She blurted out. "I'm sorry it was a joke he's not real!" The man answered. "I'm going myself, forget you!" She fussed as she stomped off.

"You do not want to go alone." He said.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" She fired back.

"Please I beg you, you don't want to do this alone it's not about Kass." He said.

She stormed off leaving him behind but ran into Kass.

The rito grunts as he swung the kukri into her skull with full force.

It pierced through her eye as Kass sunk it in deeper, he rips it out as brain matter shot out.


End file.
